


Best friends forever

by Lafa_DD



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Leo knew he wasn't alone, what he didn't know, was that his friend could be so dangerous
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Best friends forever

I recall crying in my bedroom, and you sitting right beside me "What happened?" You used to ask, and listen to me as i ranted about my issues.  
Whenever Donnie was busy, whenever Raph was helping dad or mikey, you were there, right next to me. And i will forever be gratefull of that.  
Do you remember that time Dad caught us talking to eachother? It's funny how he narrowed it down to it just being kid thinks. You didn't like him a lot did you?  
"..."  
I can tell by the look in your eyes that I'm right on this one. I'm not mad, I swear, i just...I wished you had told me sooner what you actually were, because for me, it wouldn't have changed anything,and i would have continue to be your friend regardless. It's not like i could avoid you anyways you know?  
"..."  
H-hey, don't look at me like that! It was a joke dude!  
In all honesty, i owe you a lot of things, and i doubt i'd be the turtle i'm now if it wasn't for you.  
"..."  
You know what? I believe that, no matter the odds we face, we can overcome them together. So, come here and give your old friend a hug, because even if it's the last we share...  
You will allways be my best friend, Oroku.  
"I'm sorry"  
I know  
"You are bleeding"  
I know  
"I will find a way to fix this"  
I know  
"This is all my fault"  
It is not.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo okay this was short!  
> But basically,, this is a HC I have about Rise Leo, in which after having a part of the dark armor encrusted into his feet when he was a kid, he began seeing this shadowy figured called Oroku following him around, and eventually they became good friends, helping eachother out in their lonely times.  
> Oroku usually helps Leo in battles, by taking control of his body (this being a consented by leo, of course) turning his eyes of a reddish hue.  
> If you pay enough attention, you might even see the shadow of the slider changing form, into a more intimidating figure. Oroku will do this to protect Leo in extraordinary ocassions if needed
> 
> I had this HC sice it was showned that this missing pice of the armor was under leos foot and then tided up with the red shine Leo's eyes get sometimes in battles (see ep 1 for reference).  
> And Idk, I kinnda like it even if it has 0 chances of being cannon, so i guess this is canon in some weird Au, Yay(?


End file.
